


Commemorating

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was dew on the grass at the side of the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commemorating

There was dew on the grass at the side of the river. It glittered green in the morning sunlight, like meteor rock in the deep black soil out by Crater Lake, though the only danger here lay in Lex’s kisses, warm and soft and alive under the shelter of the bridge.

Clark watched as Lex stepped back and stripped off his jacket, wearing a bright and teasing smile that matched the early spring sun. “Going to join me?”

“We’ll get wet,” Clark protested, already pulling off his shirt.

Lex dropped to his knees, working at Clark’s zipper. “Let’s hope so.”


End file.
